This Side of Paradise
by signourney
Summary: "Well young grasshopper, you have arrived in a world that will make all your dreams come true. This is where you can become a trainer and catch all your favorite bishounen and bishoujo." And he made a gross hand gesture to go along with it. [Discontinued]


_The Paradise Chronicles:_

**This side of paradise **

_Section: _Anime crossovers

_Rating:_ T

_Genre_ action/adventure

_Notes_ This is based on Songwinds world. This story will probably have a slow pace in the beginning.

_Putting a disclaimer really makes no sense at all, really ne…._.

---

**1.01 **

**Hello World **

"Aaaaaw." With a big scream she fell through the roof of leaves and branches straight into the forest. Her fall was not only accompanied by a big scream but lots of trashing around with her arms and legs as she was scared and did not realize that with doing that, she only hurt herself.

She was nearing the ground now, she could see glimpses of it through the leaves. She closed her eyes tightly shut, she didn't need to see herself breaking her neck. She swallowed thinking of it and touched her neck. Yikes. Maybe if she hit her head against a branch she'd pass out and not feel it. That was a good idea.

Then she hit something softer then the branches, it felt like a fabric, but the feeling was soon gone and she thought she'd imagined it. Well until she felt herself moving into a different direction through the air. She opened her eyes. Instead of falling in a straight line below so she would've ended next to the tree she was falling down next to, she was now falling in a diagonally line heading towards a small opening where there were no trees.

She hit face first the ground. "Uggh." She groaned. Her head hurt which was really no wonder with that kind of a fall. She quickly realized she was quite lucky with this fall because she just so happen to have fallen on a patch of grassy like ground. She pushed herself up a bit with her arms, drawing her knees under her. Then slowly she rose to her feet and fell to the ground again, this time landing on her backside.

Wow, she was dizzy. She shook her head a little. She opened her eyes fully wide before narrowing them, then shook her head again. Woow. Very dizzy. Her sight was a bit blurry at the moment too. "Crap."

She wondered how the hell this had happened. One minute she had been sitting behind her computer, randomly clicking on links because she was so bored, the next she was falling straight out of the sky. She must've fallen asleep after the computer. Oh. Oh well no nightmare tonight hopefully. But if she was asleep, then why did her head hurt so much? You weren't suppose to feel pain in a dream…right?

She heard movement then, behind her and slowly she turned around though remaining in a sitting position. Oh this better not be a nightmare, she thought. Even though she couldn't see so well still, it was getting better with the minute, she could still hear pretty good and she heard male voices.

"I told you hiding on a tree branch was not a good idea."

"Don't give me that look, Gary."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do."

"No, really I don't know."

"That smug smile whenever you're right about something." There was a silence before the same voice spoke again. "See there, now you are doing it again!"

Blinking heavily, she wondered who the hell they were. Weren't you suppose to dream about people you've seen once before? She honestly couldn't think of a face with either one of the voices, even though one sounded awfully familiar.

Her vision was almost entirely back now and she could see two boys, standing across each other, bickering obviously with the way they reacted to each other. One of the boys was tallish, probably around her own 5.9 ft/1.80 m. His hair was blond and longish though he didn't were a ponytail or something like that because it wasn't long enough for that. He wore normal clothing. As did the other boy. He was a bit shorter. She'd guess him around 5.4 ft/1.65 m. But she could always be wrong. She never was any good at the guessing game of height. This shorter boy seemed rather familiar. She could imagine the familiar voice from before matching with him rather well. It had sounded rather smug and he did have a rather smug look on his face. His hair was brown and spiky. It looked like anime hair. Those always did go poof and his did seem to do the same.

"Uhm hi." She then brought in. Two pair of eyes turned to her and she meekly waved at them.

Then the blond smiled, running a hand through his hair. "We forgot you were there for a second." She was right the familiar voice did belong to the other one.

"Really?" She pondered out loud. "I don't see how, seeing as usually people don't fall from the sky."

The blond smiled again. "You'd be surprised how many times that happens around here."

"Huh." She blinked before muttering: "Oh right, dream."

The blond looked at her questioningly but she shook her head at him. He then came towards her. "Are you okay?" He looked sheepish. "That should've been my first reaction huh."

"Yes it should've." The shorter boy shot out.

"Well I didn't hear you asking it either." The blond stated before sticking his hand out to the girl. She took it and he pulled her up on her feet. She was still a bit unsteady but he held onto her. "Still a bit dizzy huh."

"Yup." She muttered. "Uuugh. And my head hurts too."

"I can imagine with a fall like that. It was quite spectacular, you know."

"I bet." She pushed away from him then, feeling that she was already a bit more steady on her feet.

"Oh by the way, I'm Ike." He jabbed a thumb to the back. "And that's my bishounen, Gary." The shorter boy gave her a nod.

Bi-Bishounen? She shook her head again. Dream. "I'm Holly but you can call me MJ too. I don't really mind." She stated with a shrug.

"Then I shall call you…." Ike seemed to ponder for a moment. "…young grasshopper!"

"Huh? Why?" And she gaped at him.

"You're a newbie. Plus I've always wanted to call someone that." His bright smile made her blink a few times. Newbie? "I've never brought a newbie trainer to the orientation center before you know. Ooh I'm so proud." At which she heard Gary mutter: "At what, your stupidity?" But Ike didn't seem to hear that as he continued on with his blabber.

She didn't get any of what he was saying. Newbie trainer? Orientation center? Bishounen? "Okay, hold up, Ike. What are you blabbing on about?"

His stride seemed ended there as his bright smile faded of his face. "Right, that's true. You don't know where you are yet."

Holly happily nodded at that. Finally some answers. "Well young grasshopper, you have arrived in a world that will make all your dreams come true. This is where you can become a trainer and catch all your favorite bishounen and bishoujo." And he made a gross hand gesture to go along with it.

"Do you have to be so overdramatic all the time."

---

"Well here we are, the orientation center."

Holly looked up, eyes wide. "It's small."

Ike sweatdropped at that. "Now you head in and me and Gary will head into the hotel across the street. Around the time you're finished it'll be time for diner so we'll be in the restaurant it also has."

"Oh okay." She hesitated. She already had her hand on the large knob but she didn't open the door.

Ike seemed to notice this as he gave her a push. Her weight came against the door and as it was a push door, the door opened and she stumbled in. From afar she could hear him shout: "I'll see you at diner.", and he ran away. Gary gave her a nod before following his trainer.

Trainer. It still was such a foreign concept. She was in a world where she could catch bishounen and bishoujo, kind of like in Pokemon. She still wasn't sure whether or not this was a dream, but at least if it was, it was a nice one. She stared into the building and saw a counter and headed towards it. "Uhm hello."

A girl turned around towards her with a bright smile. It was blinding. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Uhm I'm new around here."

"Aaah welcome."

"Thanks…I think."

"You can go into the next room with the others. There you wait until the professor is ready to see you."

"Others?"

"Oh yes, there are dozen of newbie's everyday." And the girl gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh." Well here she thought she might be special if she was chosen for a world like this and there it went, shattered.

With a big sigh she went into the next room. She felt nervous about this. Slowly she closed the door behind her and looked around. There were five others; four girls, one boy, all sitting on the chairs that were at each side of the room. Across the room was another door. Above it hung a red light. She wondered what it was for.

Holly decided to sit down next to the boy. The girls were grouped together at the other side and he looked a little lonely. "Hi."

He looked up, his brown eyes directly at hers. "Hey." He then stared at her shirt and smiled. "I like your shirt."

She looked down at her red top. On her breasts it said with silver letters: 'Look up, pervert!' "It is nice huh."

"Very." And he nodded along with it as a big grin moved on his face. Then he stuck out his hand. "I'm Bernie."

She shook it. "Holly, nice to meet you."

Just at that moment the light changed from red to green and it sounded as if the door unlocked itself. Slowly it swung open.

"Please enter the room." The girls voice from earlier came through the intercom.

Bernie stretched himself out before glancing at the door opening then back at Holly. "Here we go." She nodded, not looking at him but staring at the supposed room. There was certainly no light coming from there. It looked like a dark hole. She felt an odd feeling in her stomach. Probably nerves.

The girls looked at them and looked hesitant to go in. She couldn't blame them. Stepping into a dark room in a weird world where you just get thrown into, is kind of terrifying. Bernie didn't seem to have that problem or at least he didn't show any outwards signs of it. He stood up and headed towards the doorway. When he reached it, he turned around to them. "Well are you lot coming or what? I for one would like to know where and what exactly this place is."

Well the girls couldn't disagree with that since they wanted to know as well.

They all went in together. As soon as they were all through the doorway the door closed and locked itself immediately. The lights went on then, showing a big room. It reminded Holly of a high school classroom with single tables in three lines. Before the three lines of tables, was a desk. But what immediately drew their attention wasn't the room, but the man that stood at the other side of the room, next to a door. He was locking it.

They all looked at each other, slight fear in their eyes. The man smiled sheepishly at them. "Don't worry, I don't plan on eating you lot. I just don't like interruptions when I'm explaining things. I tend to lose my train of thoughts then and no coherent sentence comes out." He frowned. "Comes with a short attention span."

Oh-kay. Nice to know? Holly stared at the man.

"Come come, please sit down." He gestured to the chairs and tables. Hesitantly they did that. Holly purposely took a seat in the very back and she noticed that the others had done so too. They all were rather wary of this man that locked them in because of his short attention span though she didn't quit see the connection.

She took a good look at him which she hadn't in the first instance 'cause she had been scared he was a serial killer. He wasn't very tall, about 1.65 m/5.41 ft if she had to guess. He had an average built and wasn't very old, 35ish. His lab coat nearly hung on the floor and under them he wore a grey sweater and black pants. Her attention was then drawn to his belt. Little balls were attached to it. They reminded her of the pokemon balls Ash in pokemon always threw to get his pokemon out. Hmm.

He looked nervous. "I'm Professor Sterling and this.." He pulled a ball from his belt. He pressed on something because all of a sudden the little ball wasn't so little anymore. It filled up Professor Sterlings entire hand. "Come out, professor Oak." With a bright light it seemed as if something was being thrown or jumped out of the ball before an elderly man appeared.

"Now most of you will know him." Holly didn't recognize him but the other seemed to if there excited whispers were any indication. Professor Sterling put a hand on the others shoulder. "This is professor Oak from the anime/manga Pokemon."

The whispers grew louder now. "How can that be?" One of the girls asked.

"I assume that you got an email with a link to the website. You all clicked on 'make me a trainer' and then, next thing you know you were here. Correct?" They all nodded well except for Holly who just stared wide eyed. Website? Make me a trainer? Oh so that was what she had randomly clicked on…Great Boredom had struck again, making her get into trouble again. Well this wasn't really trouble….

The Professor let Professor Oak be sucked back into the ball before placing the ball back on his belt. "Well girls…and boy." He nodded at Bernie. "You have entered the world of Bishounen and Bishouju. I think we all know what those are but just incase I'll explain. Bishounen are male characters from anime, manga, games ect. And Bishouju are the female characters. In this world there are millions of characters. Each anime that is out there is here. Each manga, each game."

"You mean I could actually meet Renji from Bleach?" One of the girls asked. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Yes you could. Now you can become a trainer here, to catch your favorite bishounen or bishouju in these." He pointed at the balls on his belt. "You can train your bishounen or bishouju in gyms, enter competitions, keep them for companionship or battle trainers you come across. All over the world there are cities. Cities like the one we are in now, Emerald City, but also hidden cities. These hidden cities are forbidden for trainers. This is to make sure the bishounen and bishouju do not get extinct. We made a pact so you are to keep to it. Never search for any of the hidden cities."

Holly's mind was already spinning. She felt as if she was in a fanfiction.

"The balls are one of the many technology that we have developed. Don't feel to bad for them when they are in there. It may not seem like it but it's an enormous space in there and they have got all sorts of luxuries. Another thing we have developed are the transporters. They are placed all over the world seeing as the world keeps expanding and it keeps getting harder to get anywhere on foot with the large distances."

He looked at each of them. "Do you guys want to stay?"

Holly looked around her, to the others and saw they did the same. Then the first hesitant nods came. She ended up nodding too. She was curious about this whole trainer thing.

"Good." The Professor smiled. "Now some rules that you need to remember. First one I've already stated, don't go searching for the forbidden cites. Another one is to never catch a chibi. Bishounen and Bishouju have different stages: Chibi, san and Sama. Sama you could compare to grownups, san teens and chibi children. They evolve. If you would catch a chibi it would be kidnapping. No matter how cute they are, you cannot catch them."

Holly nodded. She wouldn't have wanted to be separated from her parents when she was younger. Her parents…Shit. If she was really here then how the hell would her parents know? They wouldn't agree with her being here. She immediately directed her attention to the man. "Our parents, how do we…" She trailed off.

"Ah yes. I should've said this earlier ne. The moment you came here, you became non-existent for your parents and family." What the…? "If you decide to go back in for instance a year, the moment you leave, they will remember you again. You will be a year older there too and they will have memories of you in that year. It will be as if your life continued without you."

Huh? Holly gaped. She was a little confused and shook her head. And again by the whispers around her, she could tell her fellow new trainers were too or at least they were _surprised._

The Professor continued on, not noticing this. "Further more, never leave your bishounen or bishouju more then three miles away from you. We make the balls with your blood incorporated into it so that there will be a connection between you and your bish. If your bish cannot reach you in 48 hours, they will go mad and die and we don't want that do we."

Well wow that was quite the responsibility.

"Okay. This is your dex." He pulled a red pocket thing out of his pocket. It looked like one of the newer smaller versions of phones. "This will give you information, it has a map in it and it will identify you and your bish when necessary. It's also a phone. It will by the way only activate by your voice."

Nifty.

"Now lets head to the room next door and we'll draw your blood. You get a starter amount of 20 balls and a belt which can hold up to 60 balls. If you need more balls you will have to go to the shop and let them be made. For supplies, since you are a newbie you get them for free. Just go to the shop across from here and show your dex and it'll be fine."

They all stood up. The Professor was already at the door and unlocked it. Bernie stood up as last though. His face looked rather pale.

"What's with you?" Holly asked as she looked at him.

"Did he say draw blood? That means with a n-needle?"

"No of course not, he'll suck the blood out of you like a vampire with his pointy teeth." Holly rolled her eyes.

His face got paler if that was even possible. "Oh crap…I think I'm going to faint."

And then she watched him fall down to the floor. Uhm oops. She should not have said that.

---

When Holly stepped into the restaurant it was hard not to notice Ike and Gary from the start since they seemed to be wrapped into an argument again. They were seated in the far ended corner. Ike finally noticed her, or rather Gary probably had and told him, because he waved her over.

He had a big smile plastered on his face when she reached him. "You got all stocked up I see." As he eyed her back pack. After the whole orientation thing she had went to the shop next to the hotel. She got a whole back pack full with all sort of types of capsules. They'd explained how they worked and how she could tell the difference between for instance a refrigerator that would come out or a closet with clothes.

"Yep." She sat down with a big sigh next to Gary, across of Ike.

"Lot of information to digest."

"No kidding." Holly grumbled out.

Ike laughed then indicated to the table. "Eat what you will. I ordered lots of different things. Didn't know what you liked."

She eyed the table. Oooh. Her stomach started to growl. She hadn't realized she'd been hungry with all that had been happening. And she so just happen to like everything that was on the table. Hmmm. "Thank you!" She grabbed something from everything and ate, ate, ate until she was about to explode and then ate desert.

Gary watched it all in disgust while Ike seemed rather amused and happy. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed the food."

"The food is good here." She chirped up as she stuck in the last spoonful of the ice scream in her mouth. With great sadness she pushed the bowl away then. She wished it had lasted longer. She slowly stretched out.

"So do you know what you are going to do in the morning?" Ike asked then, a slight frown in place as he looked at her. She shook her head. She had absolutely no clue what she was going to do now or how to start or where to find her first bish or who her first bish would be. She had no clue.

He whipped out his dex. It was identical to hers though his was rather dirty. He ticked some things in before laying it down on the table. There was a map on the screen. "Did they explain yet how your dex works?" She nodded, a bit insecure though. She never did remember those type of things rightly. "Okay well.." He pulled out a little pencil from the side. The dex was a touch screen for most of the things. He pointed out a place on the map with his pencil. It made a nice little cross there. "That is Pellet Town. Named after the town in Pokemon. It's three/four day walk to there. You can come across lots of different bish and maybe catch up with some trainers."

"Okay." Gary was awfully quiet, Holly noticed as she tried to listen to Ike's explanation. She could constantly feel his eyes on her before they went to Ike and then back to her. It was kind of uncomfortable. Ike didn't seem to notice this though. She bet he wouldn't notice if Gary all of a sudden went drag and started to dance on the table either. Odd guy.

"If you mark the place on your map in your dex then the dex will give you directions as well. Just so you won't get lost."

"Wow that is so cool."

Ike nodded. "It is rather helpful."

"So where are you going?" Holly asked then, hoping that maybe he would go in the same direction as her.

"Me and G are heading to the transporter in a bit. We don't like to hang around the same place for to long. Right G?" Oh well tough luck.

"The name is Gary." The brown haired bishounen replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Ike merely rolled his eyes. "Rather the place we hang around at don't like us to hang around for to long." Ike nodded sadly.

Holly stared at Gary for a second before snapping her attention to Ike. "Hey, do you have other bish besides Gary."

"Yep, want to seem them?"

"Sure."

"Allright." Ike grabbed two balls. "Come out Koji Kagami. Come out Spitfire." With two lights, two males all of a sudden joined Ike on either side. The first one was a slick blond, clad in a nice white with purple suit. She recognized him immediately. Kagami from Get Backers. He was sorta cool she guessed. She didn't know him that well though since he hadn't been that much in the series.

The other male however she did not recognize. He had orange spiky hair. And a jacket with…fur on it? What the… She'd never seen a male with furry things on his coat and it amused her greatly. She really couldn't held back that laugh. And maybe it really wasn't all that funny. But it realized all the tension that had been in her body the entire day.

Spitfire, or at least that was what she thought the other name was that Ike had called out, frowned before crossing his arms in front of his chest. He obviously suspected he was the reason she was laughing so hard and he didn't like it. Kagami merely smiled. Ike shook his head at her before letting his two bish return to their balls.

When her laughter finally died down, she asked him something. "Why do you keep those two in their balls and not Gary?"

"Hmm well I usually have them out when on the road but when we are in a town or city, they draw a lot of fan girls so I keep them in. Saves me some trouble."

"Gary doesn't draw fan girls?"

Gary glared at her. Obviously a soar spot. "I know how to deal with fan girls unlike those two. I've had to since I was born."

"Uhuh." Holly brought out.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What is what suppose to mean?" Holly asked.

"Uhuh is what you say when you don't really believe someone. It's what I do."

"Well I am not you."

"Thank God for that."

Ike seemed amused again, well at least until his eyes turned away from the now arguing duo and to the window behind Holly. He obviously saw something there he did not like because his eyes narrowed. The other two noticed this too.

Holly looked at Ike for a second before glancing at the window behind her. There she saw a pink haired girl jumping up and down, waving her arms franticly. The girls eyes were solely on Ike and it seemed like a message of sorts. A warning maybe. She glanced at Ike then back to the window but there was no girl there anymore. "Who was she?"

"Who was who?" Ike asked.

"The girl in front of the window, jumping up and down."

"I didn't see a girl, did you Gary?" Ike didn't even blink. Gary shook his head. Holly frowned. Either he was lying or she was going mad. Either one was entirely plausible. She decided not to go into it though. She didn't know Ike at all. After all she had just met him and since it was obviously directed at him, she had no right to but her nose into it, however much she may be curious about it.

Ike's demeanor seemed changed though. He seemed restless now, continuously shoving around on his chair as if he couldn't wait to get away. Gary seemed fine though.

Finally he stood up. "Look, we have to go now. It's getting late." He pulled a hand through his blond hair. "Be careful when you travel okay."

"What's so dangerous? A few rabid fangirls?" She joked.

He cracked a smile. "I wish. No. I guess they didn't tell you at orientation. Probably because they like to think everything is fine and dandy after a few years ago." He sighed and Holly frowned at the tone of his voice. It did seem to suggest he wasn't all that happy with how things were being run around here. "In this world there are half-bishie's. Part human, part bish. There are trainers and bish that couple up. And they get kids and that are the half-bishie's. They often get mistaken for full bish. Be careful about that. There are also quite a few who are resentful towards trainers. Most half-bish these days are okay though but just be sure to be on the look-out okay."

Holly nodded. He turned to leave then. And yet another piece of information that she needed to remember. Oh the joy. It didn't seem to strange though that relationships between trainers and bish existed. It was only normal she guessed.

He was halfway through the restaurant, with Gary ahead of him. "One word of advise, young grasshopper: Act as if you don't know me." He winked and then left the restaurant.

Holly stared after him. What the….She was getting sick and tired of this weird day and she was glad it was almost over. What the hell had he meant with that? She sighed. Oh well at least now she had decided whether or not this was a dream or not. Definitely NOT a dream because not even she would dream of such an odd place.

----------------------

**Bishounen/Bishoujo dex**

**Gary Oak (pokemon): **He is a character of Pokemon. He is the main rival from the main characters childhood, Ash. He has had many pokemons and loves to pick on Ash, showing off how good he is. He always travels with his herd of fan girls.

**Professor Oak (pokemon): **Oak is the grandfather of Gary and a pokemon professor. He supports both his grandson and Ash and helps them out in any way he can.

**Koji Kagami (get backers):** A mystery to everyone, nobody really knows what his true intentions are with anything. He seems friendly natured though. His choice of weapon are mirrors, especially the attack diamond dust seems to be his favorite. He is somehow linked to Himiko and the voodoo children.

**Spitfire (Air Gear):** Yet another mystery, he is one of the eight kings. The flame king, is often found at the side lines, observing what others do, to see what they are worth.

----------------------

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
